herofandomcom-20200223-history
Qui-Gon Jinn
Qui-Gon Jinn was a Jedi Master, the mentor of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the primary hero in the 1999 film, Star Wars Episode I - The Phantom Menace. The film was the first of George Lucas' prequel trilogy. Biography Qui-Gon Jinn was the first who met Anakin Skywalker as a young boy and could sense the Force in him. At the time, he believed that Anakin was the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force when Yoda, Obi-Wan, and the Council did not believe so. He and Obi-Wan were entrusted with protecting Queen Amidala from the Trade Federation, secretly working for the Sith. He engages in battle with Darth Maul, twice: first on Tattooine and again on Naboo. Obi-Wan battles alongside Qui-Gon in the second lightsaber duel against Darth Maul. He wields a green lightsaber and was slain by Darth Maul. He was portrayed by actor Liam Neeson. Star Wars - Episode I: The Phantom Menace The film opens when Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, under the guise of Senate Ambassadors, are sent to negotiate with Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. Unbeknownst to the Jedi that the Viceroy was secretly serving Darth Sidious , he tries to kill the two. The Jedi escape and sneak onto a warship, ready to strike the planet, Naboo. On Naboo, several battle droids attack the jungle outside the city of Queen Amidala and the Jedi are caught in the middle of it. Qui-Gon saves a Gungan called Jar Jar Binks and he becomes grateful for the deed. Qui-gon has Jar Jar take them to the Gungan city to speak with their high council. The Gungan leader, Boss Nass, refused to cooperate and hope Naboo will suffer. Under the mind control of the Force, Boss Nass offers transportation and "sells" Jar Jar to Qui-Gon. The two Jedi and Jar Jar sneak in to city, rescue the queen and escape Naboo to Coruscant. A Federation warship damages the Royal Airship and everyone takes refuge on the desolate desert, Tatooine. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, R2-D2 and Padme (secretly the queen) travel to the nearest town and find a mechanic shop. The shop is owned by a slave trader called Watto who owns the Skywalkers: Anakin and his mother Shmi. Qui-Gon could not afford the repair parts and Anakin takes his new friends home with him. Anakin tells Qui-Gon that he could enter an upcoming podrace and use the prize money to buy the parts. Qui-Gon agrees and so does Watto and Qui-Gon senses something about Anakin. The night before the race, Qui-Gon takes a blood sample from Anakin and sends it to Obi-Wan to examine it. The midi-chlorians in the blood were off the charts and if Anakin has Jedi blood in him, then he could be the Chosen One. Before the race, Qui-Gon raises the stakes and offers freedom for the Skywalkers if he wins. Watto agrees but only one can be free, to which he chooses the boy. Anakin wins the race, the parts are paid for and Anakin was now free. Qui-Gon told him he could be trained to be a Jedi. Anakin did not want to leave his mother behind but she makes him go. On the way back to the ship, the two are ambushed by Darth Maul , Darth Sidious' apprentice. Anakin runs to the ship while Qui-Gon duels with the Sith Lord. The match ends in a draw as Qui-Gon escapes onto the ship. The ship reaches Coruscant and Qui-Gon informs the council of his previous encounters. He tells them the Sith have secretly returned and maybe planning something big. He also tells Yoda and Mace Windu about Anakin and how he senses the Force in him and how its powerful. The Council hesistantly agrees to examine Anakin and they conclude that he is too old to be trained and sense a piece of the dark side in him. Qui-Gon offers to train him but was forbade to due to him already having a Padawan. Qui-Gon then says Obi-Wan no longer needs training and is ready to be a Jedi Master. Windu tells them that this all will be dealt later as he sends the three of him to assist the Queen in launching a counterstrike on the Trade Federation and to see if Darth Maul will be there as well. They all return to Naboo and succeed in getting the Gungan army to fight for them. Jar Jar leads the Gungan against the droid army in the meadows, Anakin leads the starfighters in a space battle, the queen and her guards sneak into the palace and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are left to duel Darth Maul. Maul fights successfully. He pushes Obi-Wan aside and duels Qui-Gon on his own. Obi-Wan became trapped temporarily and Qui-Gon was left to duel Maul to which Maul stabs him. Obi-Wan breaks free and duels Maul fiercely, to which he uses Qui-Gon's lightsaber and slice Maul in half. Obi-Wan weeps over his master's body and before dying Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan to train Anakin for him to which he agrees. The viceroy gets taken into custody and the newly appointed Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council arrive. Obi-Wan asks Yoda's permission to train Anakin for Qui-Gon's sake and he agrees. Qui-Gon's body is burned in a pyre and mourned by everyone he knew. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Old Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Ghosts Category:Child Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure of heart Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Hypnotists Category:Chi Masters Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:One Time Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Chaotic Good Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Destructive Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Laser-Users Category:One-Man Army Category:Light Lord Category:Sage Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Pilots Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Genius Category:Serious Heroes